This invention relates to brushless DC motors and, more particularly, to a brushless motor which functions to self-start with a direct current to be optimumly utilizable in small electrical appliances.
The brushless DC motor of the type referred to comprises a stator including a core and coils wound on the core for exciting radially projected pole parts of the stator to alternately oppositely polarize them, and a rotor of a permanent magnet magnetized, for example, to be circumferentially sequentially opposite in the polarity, the stator being disposed so that the direct current fed to the stator coils sequentially in opposite directions will cause the rotor to be rotated, and the motor is useful when employed for driving in particular such a small electrical appliance as a cooling fan and the like.